The present invention relates to fuel storage vessels and, in particular, to fuel storage vessels with a removable cover and with means of payment such as credit-card readers and cash receptors. A method of dispensing fuel with the fuel storage vessels is also disclosed.
A byproduct of society's increasing awareness of the environment and growing concerns regarding ground water contamination and the adverse effects of spilled petrochemicals (e.g. oil, gasoline, etc.) has been the institution of varieties of regulatory controls. The containment tank of the present invention was developed to accommodate such regulations, especially for circumstances requiring above-ground storage of gasoline. A further purpose was to accommodate concerns of the user to cost and repair or replacement of portions of the containment system.
Another concern motivating the present invention was that people taking to the road, woods and water in all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), 4.times.4's, dirt bikes, snowmobiles and watercraft need gas and an easy way to pay for it. Users such as the above want to refuel their vehicle at irregular times and/or at inaccessible locations where it would be prohibitive to staff the fuel facility with an attendant to take payment for the fuel or to install a conventional underground fuel system.
Above-ground fuel tank systems are known, such as are shown in the Brodie patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,924) and the Bryant patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,046). However, fuel tank systems like these suffer from a number of deficiencies.
First, the secondary containment vessels of such systems do not completely enclose the primary containment tank, so that it is possible for a major spill to overtop the secondary containment vessel and contaminate the environment. These vessels must be kept partially open in order to allow access to the primary containment tank and fuel hoses, which are located within the walls of the secondary containment vessel. This opens up the possibility of vandalism if such fuel tank systems are used in an unattended location, particularly a remote unattended location.
Second, these fuel tank systems do not provide an impermeable liner to the secondary containment vessel, so that any fuel leak will immediately contaminate the secondary containment vessel.
Third, these fuel tank systems do not provide protective barriers around the secondary containment vessel which prevent damage to the secondary containment vessel caused by collision with a vehicle.
Fourth, the fuel lines and electrical lines in these fuel tank systems are not protected against damage.
Fifth, these fuel tank systems do not provide any means for a driver to pay for the fuel, so these fuel tank systems must be staffed by an attendant.
Sixth, these fuel tank systems are not conducive to being partially buried due to the open secondary containment area and also due to the low weight to volume displaced ratio. The open secondary containment area limits the depth that convention dual containment fueling systems may be buried. When such containment systems are buried, the secondary containment area which is below ground level may collect water, debris, and animals leading to unsanitary and unsafe conditions. Moreover, where the ground is soaked with water or has a water table near the ground surface, such as an location adjacent to a lake, partially or fully buried traditional fuel tank systems may float upward due to their low volume to weight ratio. This is particularly true when the fuel tank is near empty or empty.
Conventional fueling systems utilizing above-ground or below ground tanks usually need a concrete base to be poured at the installation location. The poured on-site base will typically necessitate tearing up the concrete base to access the tank and/or any containment area for inspection or repairs.
There is a need for an improved, self-contained fueling system which overcomes the above deficiencies.